1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gaming machines or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a standard gaming machine, e.g. video slot machine or reel slot machine, the player starts the game and the reels in the game display spin and then stop to display whether or not the player has won a prize. If the reels stop and one or more symbols appear on the pay-line then the player will win a predefined prize amount. The predefined prize amount is displayed on the game pay-table. The game pay-table shows that certain matching symbols are worth more than others and certain symbols may pay with one symbol showing whereas other symbols may only pay with 2, 3, 4 or all symbols appearing on the pay-line. Variations to the standard gaming machine exist that allow players to win prizes if certain symbols appear in the game display even if they do not land on a designated pay-line. However, in all such games the majority of the prizes are awarded for symbols that land on one or more pay-lines.